


Пустите детей приходить

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Gen, у Уортропа есть сын, упоминается ксено-гет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: Уилл Генри знает, что доктор не хранился в банке до встречи с ним, но вряд ли представляет себе, как именно.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Пустите детей приходить

**Author's Note:**

> вольное продолжение по мотивам https://ficbook.net/readfic/9155375  
> разрешение автора имеется

В день, когда он приехал, мы с Уортропом убирались в библиотеке. Конечно, это только так говорилось — «мы с Уортропом», а на самом деле по-настоящему убирался один только я. Уортроп, освободив от книг одну-единственную полку, засел в кресло рядом с зажженным камином и принялся с умным видом перебирать какие-то старые газетные вырезки, а когда я указал ему на вопиющую несправедливость этого поступка, ответил, что наведение порядка в бумагах — это тоже часть уборки.

— Часть, которую нужно делать в последнюю очередь, — сказал я. — А впрочем, не стану с вами спорить, вам ведь виднее. Так что возьму-ка я вот это, — я бросил мокрую тряпку в ведро и наугад вытащил из шкафа стопку каких-то разрозненных рукописных страниц, — сяду вот здесь и тоже начну…

— Уилл Генри! — Уортроп возмущенно отобрал у меня листы. — Что это ты такое выдумал? Разве ты сможешь определить, что из этого важно и нужно, а что — нет?

— Уж справлюсь как-нибудь, — сказал я, и собирался добавить что-то о бессовестном увиливании, но меня прервал звонок в дверь.

— Иногда мне кажется, что даже библейский потоп не в силах будет помешать желающим меня побеспокоить, — проворчал Уортроп, рассеянно перебирая отобранные у меня бумажки. — Кто бы там ни был, скажи, что я сегодня не принимаю.

— Это должно быть мясник привез мой заказ, — успокоил я его.

Про потоп доктор упомянул не просто так. Дождь, не переставая, лил вот уже пятый день, и ни малейшего намека на просвет нельзя было обнаружить на затянутом тяжелыми черными тучами небе — такими плотными, что даже свет солнца пробивался сквозь них с трудом. Нам пришлось зажечь в библиотеке все лампы, несмотря на то, что едва минул полдень.

И уборку мы затеяли — вернее, затеял ее Уортроп, а я вынужденно покорился судьбе — только чтобы избавиться от скуки. Все прочие занятия успели ему надоесть, а покидать дом в такую погоду без особой на то необходимости тоже не очень-то хотелось: разумеется, до ливней библейского потопа этот дождь не дотягивал, но передвигаться по затопленным улицам было несколько затруднительно. Вот и мясник наверняка начнет ныть и жаловаться на это, рассчитывая на дополнительные чаевые — а потом ныть и жаловаться начнет Уортроп: чего это мне вздумалось заплатить сверх положенного, неужели только из-за того, что кому-то на голову упало несколько капелек дождя?

Но за дверью оказался вовсе не мясник.

На крыльце, повернувшись к дому спиной, стоял мальчик. Он заинтересованно разглядывал наш сад и мокрых взъерошенных ворон, пытающихся спрятаться от дождя на деревьях. Его одежда, довольно, надо сказать, приличная и недешевая, промокла насквозь, но его это ничуть не беспокоило. У его ног стоял небольшой чемодан, тоже весь мокрый — видимо, зонта у мальчика при себе не было.

Звук открывшейся двери заставил мальчика обернуться, и сердце мое пропустило удар — передо мной стояла точная копия Уортропа, только изрядно помолодевшая и заметно уменьшенная в размерах.

Моему появлению он, казалось, удивился не меньше, чем я — его.

— О, — воскликнул он, глядя на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, — значит, адрес действительно оказался верный!

— Что… — начал я было, но голос меня подвел. Кашлянув в кулак, я предпринял вторую попытку, более удачную. — Чего тебе?

— Здравствуйте, — он приветливо улыбнулся и протянул мне руку, которую я, разумеется проигнорировал. Теперь, когда первый шок прошел, я видел, что эта копия все же не полностью точна и совершенна. Кроме очевидной молодости — ему было 13-14, не больше, — его отличал слишком большой рот, слишком широко расставленные глаза, другой оттенок темных волос, и определенно что-то не то творилось с его кожей. — Я к монстрологу Пеллинору Уортропу.

— Он не принимает, — сказал я. — То есть, его нет дома.

Он сразу очень сильно не понравился мне, этот странный визитер, вынырнувший из дождя. Я мог бы сказать, что причина такой резкой неприязни крылась в том, что я, как истинный монстролог, с одного взгляда сумел распознать его истинную суть, скрытую за человеческим обликом — и это было бы ложью. Ничего необычного (за исключением сходства с Уортропом) я в нем не заметил, и неприязнь моя была вызвана совершенно другим.

Мы стояли на пороге, он по одну сторону двери, я — по другую, а вокруг нас шумел дождь, стучал по стеклам, шуршал в листьях, капал с крыши. В воздухе пахло мокрой землей и какой-то неясной смутной гнилью.

— Ну тогда можно мне войти и подождать его? — мальчик, несомненно понимая, что мне нестерпимо хочется захлопнуть дверь прямо перед его носом, уцепился за нее, чтобы не дать мне этого сделать.

— Для чего? — спросил я. — Доктор все равно тебя не примет. У него нет времени на глупые детские игры.

Конечно, я догадывался, что он ответит… нет, не догадывался, я точно знал это, знал с того самого момента, как только увидел его. Знал — и почему-то страшился этих слов. Пока они не были высказаны вслух, все это еще могло бы оказаться простым совпадением. Мало ли на свете похожих друг на друга людей! Может, он просто позвонил в дверь, на спор или желая пошутить? О доме доктора ходили самые мрачные слухи, и местные дети запросто могли назначить своему недавно приехавшему товарищу такое вот испытание на храбрость. Или же он всерьез испугался какой-нибудь дурацкой детской страшилки и пришел к нам как к специалистам. Вовсе необязательно, чтобы…

Но пока я старательно изыскивал любые другие возможные причины его визита, проклятый ребенок все-таки открыл свой рот и назвал ту самую, которой я так боялся:

— Но это совсем никакая не игра. Монстролог Пеллинор Уортроп — мой отец.

И почему-то я сразу поверил ему.

*

— Что тебя так задержало? — недовольным тоном спросил Уортроп, когда я вернулся в библиотеку. — Мясник привел корову целиком, и тебе пришлось разделывать ее прямо на пороге?

— Нет, сэр, — сказал я.

Мальчика — Эфраима, по дороге он успел мне представиться — я отвел в кабинет и велел ему сидеть тихо, ничего не трогать и ждать, когда я его позову. Он с готовностью кивнул, но, судя по тому, с каким любопытством он осматривался, вряд ли он меня послушался. Наверняка уже перебирает содержимое полок. Не знаю, зачем я вообще оставил его в кабинете. Надо было сразу вести его сюда, где Уортроп смог бы любоваться на него, пока решает, что теперь делать.

— А что же тогда? — Уортроп наконец-то поднял голову от своих бумажек. — И что такое с твоим лицом, Уилл Генри? Ты будто привидение увидел. Кто это приходил?

— Ваш сын.

— Кто? — Уортроп уставился на меня в изумлении, а потом коротко рассмеялся. — И что, ты столько времени не мог его прогнать? Наверное, упорный…

— Я не прогонял его, — перебил я. — Он ждет в вашем кабинете.

— Зачем? — удивление сменилось раздражением. — О чем ты вообще думал, Уилл Генри? Разве не очевидно, что это проходимец, надеющийся, что его идиотская выдумка позволит ему чем-нибудь здесь поживиться?

— Вряд ли он проходимец, — возразил я. Нет, надо было в самом деле просто привести мальчика сюда, чтобы он объяснялся с Уортропом сам. А теперь вот мне приходилось делать это за него.

— Ну и почему же ты так решил?

— Он похож на вас. Практически одно лицо.

— И что? Что с того? Это ровным счетом ни о чем не говорит! — сердито сказал Уортроп. — Ты тоже похож на меня, но мы с тобой даже не дальние родственники! Боже мой, Уилл Генри, насколько же невыносимой бывает твоя глупость! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня нет никаких детей и быть не может, потому что я…

— Извините, — послышался голос от дверей, и мы с доктором обернулись. — Я случайно подслушал ваш разговор и хочу сказать, что вы ошибаетесь.

— Что? — трудно было сказать, что шокировало Уортропа больше: то, что их сходство оказалось действительно настолько сильным, как я говорил, или то, что кто-то посмел предположить, что он может быть в чем-то неправ. — Кто ты?

— Меня зовут Эфраим Аллен Марш, — оставляя на полу мокрые следы, Эфраим подошел к нам ближе. — Моя мать — Элайза Марш, из инсмутских Маршей, — он наморщил нос. — Она сказала, что уж ее-то вы точно вспомните.

В одно мгновение все краски покинули лицо доктора, сделав его белее листа бумаги.

— Ох, — пробормотал он. — О нет.

Кем бы ни была эта Элайза Марш, яркое впечатление производить она определенно умела. Нечасто мне доводилось видеть Уортропа настолько растерянным — и испуганным? Его взгляд лихорадочно метался по комнате, словно ища, за что бы зацепиться, и в конце концов остановился на мне.

— Уилл Генри! — воскликнул он, как мне показалось, с облегчением. — Проводи Эфраима в свободную комнату, ты же видишь, что ему надо переодеться с дороги!

— Совсем необязательно… — начал Эфраим, но, присмотревшись к Уортропу внимательнее, передумал. — Хорошо, но мне нужно забрать мои вещи, они остались в кабинете.

— Ну так сходи за ними.

Как только Эфраим вышел из библиотеки, Уортроп схватил меня за руку, притянул к себе и яростно прошептал:

— Отведешь его и бегом вернешься сюда, ясно?

— Да вы как будто не рады его приезду, — хмыкнул я. Уортроп скривился и подтолкнул меня в спину.

— Заткнись и пошевеливайся!

*

— Мне все же следовало отправить открытку и предупредить о себе, — с сомнением сказал Эфраим, он дожидался меня возле двери кабинета со своим чемоданом в руках. — Я хотел так сделать, но мама сказала, что не стоит. Вдруг они там разволнуются прежде времени и залягут на дно, сказала она, — он вздохнул. — А так вот я, кажется, приехал невовремя.

— Да что ты, — я знаком велел ему следовать за собой. Интересно, как бы отреагировал Уортроп, получи он открытку? Посчитал бы ее дурной шуткой или обратный адрес убедил бы его в ее подлинности? Сорвался бы он с места, чтобы избежать этой встречи, или все же нет?

— Да, у вас ведь уборка, а я отвлекаю, — сказал он. — Но я могу помочь, если нужно.

— Не нужно, — в коридоре еле уловимо пахло влажной гнилью. Наверное, крыша протекла и вода испортила что-то на чердаке. Мне следовало бы найти это и выбросить до того, как запах учует Уортроп — так хотя бы не придется выслушивать от него…

— Не беспокойтесь, мне не сложно и даже интересно, — Эфраим посмотрел на меня снизу вверх — как странно было это! Уортроп всегда был — и до сих пор оставался — намного выше меня, и видеть его лицо в ином ракурсе было чертовски непривычно.

А видеть, как он улыбается, открыто и дружелюбно — еще непривычнее. Я отвел взгляд — ненадолго. Я не хотел его видеть, но и не смотреть не мог.

— У дедушки дома тоже большая библиотека, но почти все книги в ней — про цефалоподов, — Эфраим фыркнул. — Оттуда можно выйти очень большим специалистом по ним! А вот в закрытом шкафу, который никому нельзя трогать…

На шее, пониже уха, у него было несколько хорошо заметных неровных шрамов. Как будто кто-то когда-то пытался отпилить ему голову, но не слишком преуспел в этом. Я бы справился лучше. С первой же попытки.

— Вас зовут Уилл, да? — спросил Эфраим и я, вздрогнув от неожиданности (я-то все еще думал о том, как плавно разойдется под острым лезвием ножа зарубцевавшаяся ткань), кивнул. — Уилл, а вы… — он как-то странно смутился, — простите, если вопрос покажется вам глупым, конечно, но мы с вами случайно не…

— Нет! — резко оборвал его я. Господи, помоги мне!

— Просто мы так похожи, — он, кажется, слегка расстроился. — А я об этом подумал в ту же секунду, как вас увидел. Сразу вспомнил, что мама говорила мне о сходстве и удивился, что оно и впрямь оказалось настолько…

— Избавь меня от своих дурацких домыслов, — снова перебил я. — Я просто его ассистент.

— Ассистент, — повторил Эфраим задумчиво. — Ой, а ведь мама говорила, что с ним приезжал какой-то ассистент! Но это не могли быть вы, правда? Вы ненамного старше меня, и…

И когда это путь от кабинета доктора до свободной комнаты успел стать бесконечным?

— Это был мой отец, — сказал я. — Он умер. И хватит об этом.

— Простите, я не знал, — Эфраим коснулся моей руки и меня передернуло. Почему бы мне не спустить его с лестницы прямо сейчас? Скажу Уортропу, что он поскользнулся на мокром полу, вот такая вышла неприятность, будем вызывать констебля или мне по-тихому зарыть его в дальнем углу сада?

— Вот комната, — я толкнул дверь так, что она отлетела и ударилась о стену. — Заходи.

— Уилл, я правда не хотел вас обидеть, — Эфраим поставил свой чемодан на пол и повернулся ко мне. От этого нелепого виновато-сочувственного выражения на уортроповском лице меня вновь передернуло.

— Хорошо, — кивнул я, — хорошо, если тебе так и не доведется узнать, как я обижаюсь. Переодевайся и приходи в библиотеку, — и, не удержавшись, добавил:

— И пошевеливайся!

*

Спустя каких-то полчаса я сидел в кресле возле камина и листал книжку, выданную мне Уортропом. За время моего отсутствия он успел оправиться от первого шока, но тревога и беспокойство так и не оставили его.

— Беда вовсе не в том, что это мой ребенок, Уилл Генри, — сказал он, когда я заметил, что непредвиденное отцовство что-то уж слишком его взволновало, и не в хорошем смысле, — настоящая беда в том, что это ребенок Элайзы Марш! — а когда я спросил, что же такого особенного в этой даме, сунул мне в руки книгу.

— Луизианский фольклор, — хмыкнул я, взглянув на обложку. — И как это отвечает на мой вопрос? К тому же, ваш сын, — я специально выделил эти слова, и с удовольствием отметил, как Уортроп слегка поморщился, — кажется, упомянул об Инсмуте? Инсмут — это же где-то рядом с нами.

— Хватит болтать, — сказал Уортроп. — Об Инсмуте никто не пишет, потому что о нем никто не знает, но это — те же твари, — он отобрал книжку обратно, пролистал страницы и ткнул пальцем в нечеткую гравюру, изображавшую не то раздутый труп утопленника, не то какую-то рыболягушку.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

Уортроп вздохнул и отошел к окну. Потоки воды заливали стекла, дождь и не думал прекращаться. Где-то вдалеке слышны были раскаты грома — где-то была гроза. Может быть, в Инсмуте. Я вновь посмотрел на картинку, совершенно ничего не понимая. Доктор познакомился с матерью Эфраима во время охоты на этих тварей? Может, он спас ее от них? Я перевернул страницу, чтобы прочитать, что за существо изображено на картинке, и в это время Уортроп вдруг сказал:

— Элайза Марш — не человек.

— Что?

— Она Letiche! — он резко обернулся. — И ее… мой… наш… в общем, Эфраим тоже. Теперь ты понимаешь? Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? Думаешь, у меня был выбор?

— Не знаю, — осторожно сказал я, переводя полный священного ужаса взгляд с доктора на картинку в книжке и обратно. Какая-то часть меня отчаянно желала узнать все подробности этого противоестественного соития, но я не позволил ей взять над собой верх. Я даже не стал спрашивать, как выглядела эта Элайза Марш (а позже, когда Эфраим показал мне фото самой обычной женщины, миловидной и без малейших признаков разложения на лице, к стыду своему испытал нечто вроде легкого разочарования).

— Вот и я не знаю, — пробормотал Уортроп себе под нос. Рыболягушка-утопленник с картинки скалила свои кривые, острые как иглы зубы. Чем больше я ее рассматривал, тем отвратительнее она мне казалась. Я сразу и безоговорочно поверил в эту безумную историю — возможно, потому, что она неким образом развязывала мне руки? У меня не было ни единой разумной причины для того, чтобы желать избавиться от сына доктора, но то, что он оказался отродьем чудовища, полностью меняло дело!

В коридоре послышались приближающиеся шаги. Я отложил книгу в сторону, чтобы не мешала.

— Что это ты собрался делать? — возмущенным шепотом спросил Уортроп, глядя на нож в моей руке. — Совсем с ума сошел? Убери это немедленно!

— Почему? Вы же сами только что сказали…

— Я сказал — убери, — Уортроп в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее нас расстояние. — Да что с тобой не так, Уилл Генри? — видя, что я упорствую, он попробовал отобрать у меня нож, но только чуть не порезался сам. — Прекрати этот балаган немедленно! Ты не станешь его убивать!

— А что, лучше пусть он убьет нас?

— Никто никого не убьет, — прошипел Уортроп. — Сядь, — он все-таки отнял у меня нож — вернее, я сам выпустил его, пока никто из нас серьезно не поранился, а потом толкнул меня к креслу, сильно, я едва и впрямь не упал, — и читай, — в меня полетела книжка, — молча!

Разумеется, первым моим порывом было встать, швырнуть книжку обратно (и, в отличие от доктора, я бы кидал более прицельно и обязательно попал бы), и уйти из этого чертова дома прямо в разбушевавшуюся непогоду — и пусть рожденный от чудовища сын доктора сожрет своего отца живьем. Но я остался. Все-таки, несмотря ни на что, я был монстрологом, а Эфраим — монстром, каких я раньше не видел, и любопытство взяло надо мной верх.

Делая вид, что читаю, я не без доли мрачного удовлетворения наблюдал, как Уортроп, поначалу вроде бы взявшийся убираться по-настоящему, потихоньку спихивает всю самую грязную работу на Эфраима, так опрометчиво вызвавшегося помочь. Тот, впрочем, не возражал, и, по-моему, даже ничего не заметил за собственной непрекращающейся болтовней. Он то рассказывал о том, как добирался сюда — его привез один из его бесчисленных дядьев то ли кузенов, так что ехать было совсем не скучно, разве что долго и утомительно, то радовался плохой погоде — для него она была, напротив, самой лучшей, то расспрашивал про какую-нибудь особо заинтересовавшую его книжку… Лицо Уортропа приобретало все более сложное выражение. Ну конечно, я-то никогда не был настолько болтливым!

Точнее, у меня не было иного выбора. Уортроп не стеснялся меня затыкать, если ему казалось, что я очень уж разговорился. Со всего лишь ассистентом можно было и не церемониться.

Впрочем, кое в чем доктор себе не изменял: когда Эфраим спросил, во сколько мы обычно обедаем, он указал ему на то, что работа еще не закончена, а значит, совершенно не время думать о какой-то там еде. Я громко фыркнул и заработал уничтожающий взгляд в свою сторону, но сделал вид, что не заметил его, зачитавшись. Вообще-то книжка показалась мне дурацкой, полной нелепых домыслов и суеверий вперемешку с крупицами полезной информации, зато ей хорошо было прикрываться и от взглядов, и от бесконечных попыток Эфраима втянуть меня в разговор. Он, кстати, ничуть не смутился, когда, заглянув мне через плечо, увидел, о чем я так увлеченно читаю, и даже посчитал картинку довольно точной.

— Но так выглядят только те, кто совсем уже готов к переходу, — сказал он, — а мне до этого еще далеко.

В нем и впрямь не было ничего от монстра с рисунка. Я долго украдкой разглядывал его и так и не смог увидеть никаких особенных отклонений. Ну разве что его кожа как-то странно поблескивала и переливалась в ярком свете ламп, зубы были чуть острее, чем нужно, да эти шрамы на шее, очень уж ровные и симметричные… а еще запах. Не та кошмарная нездешняя вонь, о которой рассказывалось в книге, конечно — всего лишь слабый запах гнили, тот самый, что я учуял в коридоре и решил, что на чердаке что-то испортилось.

Все остальное в нем было от Уортропа. Не только внешнее сходство, о нет, он был до невыносимости точной копией доктора во всем — в движениях, в манере держаться и говорить, даже тот жест, которым он откидывал упавшие на лицо волосы, был совершенно уортроповским. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что у меня двоится в глазах. Меня замутило, и я понял, что дальше так продолжаться не может.

— Уилл Генри, — предостерегающе сказал доктор, заступив мне дорогу. Мой нож все еще лежал в его кармане, но он прекрасно знал, на что я способен и безо всякого ножа.

— Я просто сделаю чай, — сказал я.

В библиотеку в тот день я так и не вернулся.

*

«…это и впрямь ужасно интересные люди! Я только приехал, а мне уже жаль, что так скоро придется уезжать. Дом огромный, но я не видел ничего, кроме библиотеки и подвала, да и подвал мне пока не довелось рассмотреть как следует — в нем, если так можно выразиться, рассматривали меня. Как ты и говорила, отца очень заинтересовало мое происхождение, даже, может быть, чересчур заинтересовало.

А предположение дяди Уолтера оказалось ошибочным — тот молодой человек вовсе не приходится мне братом, и, кажется, я не слишком ему понравился…»

*

К ночи дождь наконец-то стих, превратившись в мелкую морось. Я лежал на своей кровати, полностью одетый, прислушивался к еле слышному шуршанию крошечных капель по стеклу, и ждал, когда доктор меня позовет. В том, что сегодня это обязательно случится, я не сомневался. Он просто не уснет, пока не обсудит со мной мое отвратительное поведение и мой совершенно неприличный побег. Наверняка сейчас вот так же лежит у себя и выбирает подходящий момент, чтобы поднять крик. Подходящий — это когда я устану ждать, расслаблюсь, потеряю бдительность и засну, потому-то спать я и не собирался.

Что поделывает Эфраим, я не знал. Может быть, как раз в эту самую секунду он тихо крался по коридору, намереваясь откусить мне голову. На всякий случай я сунул руку под подушку, чтобы удостовериться, что мой пистолет все еще там, на положенном ему месте. Конечно, я справился бы и без него, но с ним будет намного быстрее.

Интересно, догадался ли Уортроп выдать Эфраиму постель или он даже и не вспомнил об этом? А если вспомнил, то нашел ли, где она у нас хранится? Я в этом очень сомневался. А впрочем, это ведь совершенно не моя забота. Если Уортроп не в состоянии обеспечить своему рожденному от чудовища сыну место для сна, то пусть уступит ему свое. Или уложит вместе с собой, чтобы тому было удобнее прикончить доктора во сне. Мне-то что до того? До меня ему не добраться.

Я еще раз тронул пистолет, лежащий под подушкой. Уортропу давно уже пора было позвать меня. Или он и впрямь…

— Уилл Генрииии! — и в первый, должно быть, раз за все время моей жизни с доктором этот ненавистный мне крик заставил меня испытать нечто вроде облегчения.

— Я не слышал, когда ты вернулся, — сказал Уортроп, когда я пришел на его зов. Он, как я и предполагал, и не думал спать, даже кровать не расправил — так и лежал в одежде поверх покрывала.

— Я никуда не уходил, — сказал я.

— Где же тогда ты был весь вечер?

Дверь распахнулась и в комнату, едва не сбив меня с ног, влетел Эфраим. Мне потребовалось сделать немалое усилие над собой, чтобы не расценить это как нападение и не уложить его носом в пол в ту же секунду.

А лучше — вышвырнуть обратно в коридор, и вот уже там…

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — Уортроп быстро сел на кровати. — Я, кажется, звал Уилла Генри, а не тебя!

— Да, но, — Эфраим растерянно огляделся, — вы так кричали, я подумал, что…

Само собой, он подумал, что доктора убивают, не меньше. О чем еще можно подумать, когда кто-то так кричит посреди ночи? Я даже в некоторой степени посочувствовал ему — я прекрасно помнил, в какой панике был я сам, когда меня впервые разбудил этот крик.

— Нет, — сказал Уортроп. — Все в порядке. Мне просто иногда бывает нужно поговорить с Уиллом Генри, только и всего.

— Ой, — Эфраим посмотрел на меня, и мне совершенно не понравился этот его смущенный взгляд, — тогда простите, что помешал. Теперь я буду знать, что это у вас такая… традиция.

— Какая еще традиция, — проворчал я, но он уже скрылся за дверью. Уходил он почти беззвучно, должно быть, оттого, что был босиком, и если бы я специально не прислушивался, то совсем не услышал бы шагов — как не услышал их минутой ранее, когда он так неожиданно появился. На всякий случай я отметил это у себя в голове. Больше он не сможет застать меня врасплох.

— А я ведь даже не подумал, что он тоже может прийти, — задумчиво сказал Уортроп. — Так странно, когда в доме есть кто-то еще… а впрочем, ладно. На чем мы остановились, Уилл Генри?

— Вы как раз собирались рассказать мне что-то о двойных стандартах, — сказал я, — и о лицемерии тоже.

— Что? Что ты несешь?

— Начать можете вот с чего: объясните, чем он, — я кивнул на дверь, — так отличается от прочих монстров.

— При чем здесь…

— Я готов поспорить на собственную жизнь — будь это не ваш сын, а просто одно из этих существ, оно бы уже лежало на вашем столе, распотрошенное и вывернутое наизнанку, и плевать вам было бы на его разумность! Но он ваш, — я наставил на доктора палец, — и поэтому вы согласны закрыть глаза на то, кто он есть и что он способен сделать! Это все ваше личное отношение. Ради него вы готовы отрицать саму реальность — и неважно, сколько вреда это принесет окружающим! Разве нет? Разве не то же самое было с Джоном Чанлером? Разве не то же было с вашим отцом?

— Заткнись, Уилл Генри! — Уортроп вскочил с кровати. — Немедленно заткнись! Ты не имеешь права обвинять меня в том, что от меня не зависит!

Я был уверен, что он влепит мне пощечину и даже ждал этого. Может быть, мне стало бы хоть чуточку легче, если бы мы подрались. Но он только сунул руки в карманы — как будто от греха подальше, отвернулся от меня и сказал:

— Даю тебе слово — если он станет опасен… нет, если мне хотя бы покажется, что он становится опасен! — я избавлюсь от него сам, — его голос дрожал от еле сдерживаемой злости. — Но до тех пор ты не посмеешь и пальцем его тронуть, иначе…

— Иначе что? — спросил я. Он не ответил. Ему необязательно было произносить это вслух. Я и так все прекрасно понял.

— Твой непомерный эгоизм еще отвратительнее, чем твоя глупость, — после небольшой паузы Уортроп вздохнул и сел в кресло, в котором обычно сидел я. — Думаешь только о себе! Исчез куда-то в тот самый момент, когда твоя помощь была мне так необходима! А впрочем, я справился и так. Все равно мне недоступно ничего, кроме поверхностного осмотра. Такой материал прямо у меня в руках — но руки мои связаны, и времени так мало, — он обращался ко мне, но говорил будто бы сам с собой — обычное дело. — Ты ведь заметил у него жабры? Он двоякодышащий! Хотел бы я иметь возможность понаблюдать за ним подольше, раз уж нельзя его… — он вдруг осекся, словно сообразив, что и кому он едва не сказал. — Иди спать, Уилл Генри. Не дольше, чем через неделю все закончится, так или иначе — пусть эта мысль тебя утешает.

*

Утро встретило меня туманом, густым и плотным, а еще — визитом мясника, о котором я за всеми событиями вчерашнего дня успел совсем позабыть. Мясник рассыпался в извинениях за то, что смог приехать только сегодня, посетовал на отвратительную видимость — «верите-нет, несколько раз чуть не заблудился, пока до вас добрался!» — и, чтобы компенсировать свое опоздание, пообещал скидку на следующий заказ. Я слушал его вполуха. Меня куда больше интересовали тени, обступившие дом — тонкие, неясные, едва различимые в тумане. Разумеется, они не могли быть ничем иным, кроме как садовыми деревьями, а их медленное движение — просто обман зрения, но кто знает… Готовя себе на завтрак яичницу с беконом, я продолжал занимать свои мысли этими воображаемыми чудовищами — только чтобы не думать о чудовищах настоящих, тех, что находились сейчас со мной под одной крышей.

На душе у меня было паршиво. Ночное появление Эфраима в спальне доктора совершенно выбило меня из колеи. Его не должно было там быть. Никого не должно было там быть. Я ненавидел их, эти утомительные бессонные посиделки и однообразное нытье Уортропа, но это было мое, и вломиться туда постороннему — все равно что…

Я вздохнул, услышав тихие, почти бесшумные шаги за спиной, и покосился на столовый нож. Что мешает мне покончить со всем прямо сейчас? Скажу, что он напал на меня, и пусть Уортроп попробует доказать обратное.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Эфраим. Я не ответил, даже не обернулся.

Уортроп не станет утруждать себя никакими доказательствами и не послушает моих оправданий. Он просто избавится от меня — вернее, попытается избавиться, и тогда я все-таки сделаю то, чего не смог…

— Очень вкусно пахнет, — Эфраим подошел ближе, неубедительно притворяясь, что сказал он это чисто из вежливости и содержимое моей сковородки его не очень-то интересует.

Ох, да ладно. Что, я еще должен его кормить? Но ведь никто, кроме меня, об этом не позаботится. Уортроп не способен накормить даже самого себя (точнее, не считает это делом первоочередной важности), так что уж говорить о мальчике. Я мог бы поспорить на что угодно — вчера ни один из них не поужинал.

— Человечины нет, уж извини, — мрачно сказал я, с большой неохотой разделяя яичницу пополам. Вообще-то я никак не рассчитывал на второго едока — на Уортропа я был слишком зол, а помнить про кого-то еще просто не привык.

— Ничего, я как-нибудь переживу, — Эфраим хихикнул. Глаза у него были голодные. — Хотя это все глупости, — добавил он, едва ли не выхватив тарелку у меня из рук. — Мы не едим людей. Ну, не так уж часто, — он снова хихикнул. — То есть, почти никогда, правда. В этом нет никакой нужды, — пробормотал он, набив рот едой, — ну, кроме, разве что, ритуальной.

— Ешь молча, — сказал я, садясь так, чтобы мне было неудобно на него смотреть. Это было почти нечестно. Я не хотел, но все же не мог надолго отвести от него взгляд. Проклятое, отвратительное сходство! Чуть менее отвратительное сейчас — должно быть потому, что Эфраим был аккуратно причесан, а вот ночью, ночью…

— Ужасно вкусно, Уилл, — сказал Эфраим после совсем короткой паузы. Тон у него при этом был такой, словно то была не яичница, а какая-то пища богов. Я неопределенно хмыкнул. Ну хоть кого-то в этом доме радует моя еда.

— Отец вчера сказал, что если уж мне и в самом деле настолько необходимо поесть, то я могу пойти и приготовить себе что-нибудь, — продолжал он, — но я никогда прежде этого не делал, и вряд ли у меня что-то получилось бы. Хорошо, что нашлись какие-то булочки! А сам он, кажется, так ничего и не ел…

Конечно, он не ел. Он и не будет есть, пока я не поставлю еду прямо ему под нос.

У меня тоже что-то совсем пропал аппетит. Туман лип к оконным стеклам, пытаясь просочиться внутрь дома, и такой же туман заполнял мою голову. Никаких мыслей — только белая мгла и смутные тени чудовищ, скрывающихся в ней.

— Он расстроился, что вы вчера ушли, — неожиданно сменил тему Эфраим. Что это, Уортроп нажаловался ему на меня? Теперь не только отец, но и сын станет мне выговаривать за мое плохое поведение? Тени качнулись и придвинулись ближе. Я почти мог разглядеть их скрюченные когтистые лапы, тянущиеся ко мне.

— Да ну? — я хмуро уставился на Эфраима, ожидая новых откровений.

— Мне кажется, он рассчитывал, что вы поможете ему с… моим… обследованием, — он поерзал на стуле. Ему самому эта идея явно была не по душе. Ну еще бы. На миг я даже пожалел, что ушел вчера.

— Не очень-то позволяй ему это, — сказал я, отправляя почти нетронутую мной яичницу в мусор. — Ему же до смерти хочется посмотреть, как ты устроен изнутри. Он может и не устоять перед соблазном.

— Что?

— Он монстролог, — сказал я, — а ты, к несчастью для тебя, представляешь тот самый предмет, который монстрология изучает. Я бы на твоем месте старался держаться от него как можно дальше — если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя выпотрошили и разложили по банкам.

Эфраим неуверенно улыбнулся, решив, видимо, что это всего лишь шутка. Я не стал переубеждать его. Ему еще только предстояло узнать, что у монстрологов напрочь отсутствует чувство юмора.

А если Уортроп и в самом деле не удержится и вскроет его, то всем от этого станет только лучше.

Бросив грязную посуду в мойку, я вышел из кухни. Эфраим последовал за мной, и я снова отметил то, насколько бесшумно он передвигается, даже — я специально взглянул на его ноги, чтобы убедиться — в обуви.

— Чем вы теперь хотите заняться? — спросил он.

— Какая тебе разница?

Вообще-то мне нужно было наведаться в винную лавку. Тени, что неслышно двигались в застилающем мой разум тумане, с каждой минутой становились все ближе, а их очертания — все отчетливее. Спасения от них я не нашел бы сейчас ни в чем, но алкоголь, по крайней мере, сделает туман плотнее и хотя бы на время скроет их из виду.

— Можно мне с вами?

— Нет.

— Но почему? — Эфраим неподдельно удивился. — А что же мне тогда делать?

— Спроси у своего отца, — ну неужели я еще должен придумывать ему развлечения? Довольно и того, что мне пришлось поделиться с ним завтраком.

— А он вчера сказал, что весь день будет занят, и велел его не беспокоить. Ну пожалуйста, Уилл! — неожиданно он схватил меня за руку. — Это же так скучно — просто сидеть одному в совершенно незнакомом доме!

— Да мне-то что? — к моей злости (какого черта он не понимает слово «нет» с первого раза?) примешивался какой-то непонятный мне самому испуг. Что ему от меня нужно? Почему чертовы Уортропы — да, да, он ведь тоже отчасти Уортроп! — не могут просто оставить меня в покое?

И чем это таким важным и безотлагательным может быть занят доктор?

— Твой отец не обрадуется, узнав, что ты ушел со мной, — сказал я, безуспешно пытаясь прогнать из головы видение Уортропа, лежащего у себя комнате в луже крови с перегрызенным горлом.

— Да нет же, — возразил Эфраим. — Он сам посоветовал мне побыть с вами, если вы на это согласитесь. То есть, если мне удастся вас уговорить. Пожалуйста, скажите, что мне удалось!

— Неужели, — меня замутило со страшной силой. Интересно, когда это Уортропу пришло в голову посоветовать ему такое — до или после того, как он отобрал у меня нож? Или желание спихнуть на меня возню с мальчиком оказалось сильнее всех опасений? Или… или это была провокация? Ему ведь и впрямь хотелось провести полное обследование Letiche, но открыто одобрить убийство собственного сына — а тем более попросить о нем — он не мог, а вот так, незаметно подтолкнуть меня в нужном направлении… Прошлогодний случай с проклятым всеми богами церрехоненсисом наглядно продемонстрировал, что он вполне способен на такое.

Эфраим, улыбаясь, смотрел на меня в ожидании ответа. Мне захотелось ударить его — раз уж я не могу прямо сейчас ударить доктора. Какая разница, все равно они до омерзения похожи. За неимением одного Уортропа сойдет и другой.

— Ладно, — сказал я. — Собирайся и пошли. И пошевеливайся, ждать я не буду.

*

Конечно, ускользнуть без Эфраима мне не удалось. Как я ни торопился — а жизнь с Уортропом приучила меня собираться на выход практически молниеносно (и он все равно всегда был недоволен моей скоростью) — но к тому времени, как я спустился вниз, Эфраим уже ждал меня возле двери.

Поборов сильное искушение демонстративно провести мальчика перед всеми главными сплетницами и сплетниками города и полюбоваться потом на лицо Уортропа, когда тысячу раз перевранные слухи дойдут до него, я свернул в сторону кладбища. Там, надежно защищенная от случайных визитов своей репутацией, в здании бывшей покойницкой находилась безымянная пивная. В ней собирались те, кто имел то или иное отношение к похоронам — как законное, так и не очень. Здесь, вместе с гробовых дел мастерами, землекопами, резчиками камня (и кладбищенским сторожем, который проводил в пивной куда больше времени, чем на своем рабочем месте) пили люди куда более сомнительных профессий. На время нахождения в пивной между ними всеми заключалось что-то вроде перемирия. Меня там хорошо знали, и я был абсолютно уверен в том, что эти люди не станут болтать лишнего.

Оказавшись на улице, Эфраим глубоко вдохнул и прикрыл глаза, должно быть, от удовольствия. Шрамы на его горле раскрылись, кожа над ними поднялась и затрепетала, открывая темные бескровные раны. Доктор был прав, у него и в самом деле были жабры. Меня вновь затошнило. Я отвел взгляд и стал старательно пересчитывать мелькающие в тумане тени, мимо которых мы проходили, чтобы отвлечься от непереносимого желания вложить пальцы в эти раны. Интересно, а станет ли ему больно, если…

Когда я вновь осмелился взглянуть на Эфраима, его шею уже надежно скрывал поднятый воротник плаща. Вот и замечательно.

— Куда мы пойдем? — спросил он, наверняка не подозревая даже, о чем я думаю. — Конечно, мне нет особой разницы, но было бы хорошо, если бы я смог отправить домой открытку.

— Это вряд ли, — в этой открытке вполне мог быть чей-то смертный приговор — мой или доктора, или нас обоих.

— Ладно, — Эфраим ничуть не расстроился, — отправлю вечером, ну или завтра.

Дорога до кладбища была неблизкой, но нам пришлось проделать весь путь пешком — из-за Эфраима, разумеется. Лошади шарахнулись от него, безошибочно распознав его нечеловеческую природу, а брать экипаж не захотел уже я — просто не представлял себе, как выдержу эту поездку. Я с трудом переносил присутствие Эфраима рядом с собой даже здесь, на просторной улице. Нечего было и говорить о том, чтобы провести какое-то время бок о бок с ним в тесном маленьком пространстве, где мне даже некуда будет отодвинуться. Впрочем, к тому моменту, как мы добрались до подножия кладбищенского холма, мое мнение изменилось. Поездка по крайней мере заняла бы меньше времени и уж точно оказалась бы намного менее утомительной.

— Инсмутское кладбище тоже находится на вершине холма, — Эфраим, в отличие от меня, казалось, даже не начал уставать, — это, конечно, из-за наводнений. Всякий раз после шторма…

Он не умолкал всю дорогу. Вот еще аргумент за то, что нужно было все-таки взять экипаж — там, возможно, он говорил бы поменьше, из опасения, что возница подслушает.

— …пришлось ставить сети прямо на улицах, чтобы покойников не унесло в открытое море, хотя эта часть истории, честно признаться, кажется мне немножко сомнительной…

Я не особенно прислушивался, что он там несет, сопротивляясь попыткам вовлечь меня в разговор, отвечал односложно и невпопад, а иногда не отвечал вовсе, но полностью отрешиться от его болтовни у меня не выходило.

— …а когда выловили, он был весь облеплен рыбами! Одна — но это тоже кажется мне добавленной для выразительности деталью — обосновалась в черепе и выглядывала из пустой глазницы…

Почему-то во всех его рассказах так или иначе присутствовали мертвецы или наводнения.

— …почему бы в самом деле не использовать мертвеца в качестве наживки, ведь ему-то…

Вот что раздражало меня больше всего. Мне было интересно. Мне хотелось послушать про обглоданных рыбами покойников — и у меня бы нашлась пара историй, которые я мог бы рассказать в ответ. Да что там пара — у меня нашлось бы много историй.

Проклятье. Не будь Эфраим тем, кем он был, мы могли бы подружиться.

Я толкнул дверь пивной. Как я и ожидал, в такой час — а время едва перевалило за полдень — посетителей здесь было немного. Несколько человек обедали, сидя за стойкой, двое выпивали за самым дальним столиком в углу, вот и все. Что ж, это к лучшему — меньше людей, меньше разговоров, и на Эфраима никто не обратит…

— Ой, дядя Уолтер, это правда вы? — воскликнул Эфраим, едва переступив порог, и в сонной тишине, нарушаемой разве что звяканьем чьей-то вилки о тарелку, его голос прозвучал до неприличия громко. Все взгляды обратились на нас, и ничего хорошего в этих взглядах не было. Ну еще бы.

Уолтер, высокий лысый человек, мертвенно-бледный, с огромными, навыкате, водянистыми бесцветными глазами, не пользовался любовью и уважением даже среди местной публики. Я не был знаком с ним лично, но иногда встречал его, здесь или на кладбище, и знал — несмотря на то, что он один способен вырыть могилу быстрее и качественнее, чем целая бригада землекопов, нанимают его только в самых крайних случаях и не очень-то охотно. Была ли тому виной его отталкивающая внешность, или еще более отталкивающий запах гнилой рыбы, всегда исходивший от него, но в его присутствии многие ощущали безотчетную тревогу, граничащую с испугом. И слухи о нем гуляли самые неприглядные. Говорили, что он то ли спит с мертвецами, то ли питается ими. Мне всегда казалось, что это — просто болтовня, но, если он и впрямь приходился Эфраиму дядей, то, может быть, слухи эти не были так уж неправдивы?

Но сейчас это не имело особого значения. Сперва нужно было как-то выйти из малоприятной ситуации, в которую проклятый ребенок втянул меня, а потом уже раздумывать, как Letiche смог столько времени прожить незамеченным прямо под самым носом не у одного — у двух монстрологов!

А Уолтер уже возвышался над нами во весь свой немалый рост.

— Эфраим, — он медленно моргнул, — и мастер Генри. Какая странная компания. Не ожидал вас здесь встретить.

Немногочисленные посетители продолжали украдкой на нас пялиться. Бармен так вовсе не отводил глаз. О Господи. Уже поздно было притворяться, что я не с ними.

— Ну, я думаю, не стоит торчать у всех на виду, — Уолтер еле заметно усмехнулся, словно догадавшись, о чем я думаю. — Пойдемте за наш столик, поговорим спокойно.

На этом неприятные сюрпризы не закончились — за столиком нас поджидал еще один родственник Эфраима, тот самый, что привез его сюда. От Уолтера он отличался только ростом и наличием неровно остриженных волос на голове, и, глядя на них, я потихоньку начал понимать, почему мать Эфраима решила родить ребенка от Уортропа. Правда, это никак не объясняло, почему же Уортроп согласился…

— Хорошо, что вы еще не уехали, Джонас, — сказал Эфраим, устраиваясь за столом. — Вот, передайте маме, — он протянул Джонасу открытку, и тот сунул ее к себе за пазуху.

Видя, что я не тороплюсь присоединяться к ним, Уолтер выдвинул свободный стул и приглашающе похлопал по нему.

— Я, — сказал я, облизнув вмиг пересохшие губы, — сейчас вернусь.

Ведь я, в конце концов, пришел сюда купить себе выпивку, а не вести задушевные беседы с родственниками Эфраима.

Когда я приблизился к стойке, один из посетителей, оказавшийся рядом со мной, чуть отодвинулся в сторону — еле заметное движение, но все же оно было. Черт, просто прекрасно. Видимо, мне действительно выпал шанс увидеть реакцию Уортропа на историю о моих — а может, даже и о своих! — нечестивых развлечениях с мертвецами. Подобного о нас еще не говорили, но ведь все когда-нибудь случается впервые.

Ожидая своего заказа, я через плечо поглядывал на милую семейную идиллию, царившую за столиком. Если бы я прямо сейчас вышел из пивной и вернулся домой, один, то даже Уортроп не нашел бы, что тут можно возразить. Мальчик встретил своего родного дядю и решил провести время с ним, а я не стал им мешать. Не к чему придраться.

Вот только от Эфраима таким образом все равно не избавиться — ведь он же знает наш адрес. Да и эти так неожиданно выявившиеся Letiche, признаться, немало беспокоили меня. А что, если их больше? Что, если следом за Эфраимом в наш город приедет вся его родня? Да, конечно, Уолтер жил здесь столько, сколько я себя помнил, и никогда не создавал проблем, но что, если он просто выжидал подходящего момента, и вот теперь этот момент настал?

— Это Уилл, — запоздало представил меня Эфраим, когда я к ним подсел. Меня сразу же обдало сильной вонью — то ли гнилая рыба, то ли плоть, разлагающаяся в застоявшейся воде. Я даже не поморщился — к запахам смерти я давно привык.

— Я знаю Уилла Генри, — сказал Уолтер. — Кто же его не знает. Он великая гроза всех чудовищ, — в горле у него что-то булькнуло. Наверное, он так смеялся. Из-под сбившегося грязно-розового платка, что был обернут вокруг его шеи, выглядывал самый краешек толстого выпуклого шрама. Ну разумеется. Джонас вообще не потрудился прикрыться, так, только создал видимость, подняв воротник рубашки.

— До сих пор как наяву вижу, как он стреляет в этих забавных безголовых уродцев, — Уолтер подтолкнул своего товарища в бок. — Ему тогда лет десять было. Боюсь представить, на что он способен сейчас!

— Выходит, я не зря задержался, — голос у Джонаса был глухой и скрипучий, будто заржавевший от долгого неиспользования. Вероятно, ему нечасто приходилось говорить вслух. — Когда еще познакомишься с таким-то человеком?

Они смеялись надо мной, уверенные, что мне не справиться с ними двумя — а то и с тремя, ведь если дело дойдет до драки, Эфраим, несомненно, встанет на их сторону. Я тронул нож, лежащий в моем кармане — другой, не тот, что отобрал Уортроп.

— Вы совершенно напрасно вот так говорите, — с упреком сказал Эфраим. — Отец успел рассказать мне немногое, но Уилл действительно…

Вот только этого мне и не хватало! Я пихнул его ногой под столом, чтобы он заткнулся. Не знаю, что там ему про меня понарассказывал Уортроп, но вываливать подробности перед этими типами определенно не стоило.

— Ну, а я-то про что, — сказал Уолтер. Его товарищ тоненько и противно хихикнул — как будто скрипнула дверь. — Но если что-то в моих словах заставило мастера Генри усомниться в моей искренности, — он закатил свои выпученные глаза и моргнул третьим веком — хотя последнее мне, возможно, всего лишь показалось, — то может быть, совместно распитая бутылка чего-нибудь крепкого убедит его в обратном? А, мастер Генри? Что скажете? Выпьем немного за знакомство?

Эфраим под столом коснулся моей руки. Смотрел он при этом куда-то в сторону, и лицо у него было недовольное — хотя и не слишком обеспокоенное. Он явно хотел что-то мне сообщить незаметно от своих родственников, и одно только это должно было меня насторожить, но увы, увы…

Была ли это идиотская, несовместимая с профессией монстролога (и с жизнью тоже) самоуверенность и беспечность, в которой позже упрекал меня Уортроп? Может быть. Но ведь я решил тогда, что мне удастся выяснить, что они замышляют, а то и предотвратить это — а потом передать их тела Уортропу, который, конечно же, будет счастлив, заполучив сразу три таких отличных экземпляра для всестороннего изучения. Возможно, даже не станет на меня орать.

Только вначале надо было убедиться, что их действительно только трое. Дело представлялось мне несложным — всего-то лишь подождать, пока они не напьются и не начнут болтать, а потом аккуратно подтолкнуть их беседу в нужном направлении. О том, что организм глубоководных почти не восприимчив к алкоголю (о чем Эфраим и пытался меня предупредить), я не знал, а о том, что два здоровых мужика в любом случае перепьют меня с легкостью — даже и не подумал.

— Почему бы и нет, — ответил я и Letiche как-то очень уж нехорошо переглянулись. Эфраим крепче сжал мою руку. Сейчас, в полутьме грязного убогого зала, он походил на своих родственников куда сильнее, чем на Уортропа, и это странным образом успокаивало меня.

— Только не эту дрянь, — проскрипел Джонас, указывая на початую бутылку джина, который они, видимо, пили до нашего появления. — Никакого толка, все равно что воду хлестать.

— Конечно, нет, — ответил Уолтер, — не будем же мы оскорблять мастера Генри, предлагая ему такие недостойные напитки. Вот, — он осторожно, чтобы не заметил бармен, продемонстрировал мне темно-зеленую пузатую бутылку с ободранной этикеткой. От одного взгляда на нее у меня пошла кругом голова. Я словно бы только сейчас в полной мере осознал, с кем я сижу за одним столом. — Мой друг Джонас привез это вино из Инсмута, и я ручаюсь, что такого…

— Дядя Уолтер, — Эфраим, не выдержав, хлопнул ладонью по столу, — ваша шутка глупая и совершенно неуместная! Не пейте это, Уилл, — обратился он ко мне, — вы уплывете с первого же глотка.

Напрасно он это сказал. Я ведь почти собрался отказаться.

Повинуясь моему знаку, Уолтер наполнил стакан вязкой темно-зеленой жидкостью со странным, ни на что не похожим запахом.

— Дядя Уолтер, я серьезно, — повторил Эфраим.

— Да мы же просто выпьем за знакомство, — Уолтер подмигнул ему третьим веком. — Ничего плохого ни с кем не случится. Плавать — это даже интересно!

У моих ног плескалась вода. Попойка с чудовищами по определению не могла закончиться добром. Я должен был проявить благоразумие и остановиться прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

— Ну давайте, мастер Генри!

Как во сне я поднял стакан, сделал большой глоток и воды объяли меня до души моей.

*

Когда вода наконец-то отступила, была уже глубокая ночь.

Я лежал в полной темноте, в своем доме, но почему-то не в своей постели (в уортроповской? Мне казалось, что да, но я не мог утверждать этого с полной уверенностью. И где же в таком случае был сам Уортроп?), мучимый страшной жаждой, но все же счастливый — я снова мог дышать! Дышать — а не силой проталкивать ставший вдруг жидким воздух в легкие.

Проклятье. Эфраиму следовало бы выражаться яснее и сразу объяснить, что в случае с инсмутским вином «уплыть» — это никакое не иносказание. Правда, вряд ли я поверил бы ему. Мне и сейчас-то не очень верилось в то, что всего каких-то пару часов назад я всерьез думал, что весь наш город (или даже весь мир) превратился в морское дно, и море это с каждой минутой становилось все глубже. Что же такое было в той бутылке? Пожалуй, я не хотел этого знать.

Уортроп наверняка был в ярости, когда меня доставили ему в таком вот виде, да еще и на кладбищенском катафалке. Я не видел его — к тому моменту, как катафалк подъехал к дому, я уже вообще ничего не видел, кроме зыбких колеблющихся силуэтов в темной толще воды, и не отличил бы доктора от Уолтера, а их обоих — от фонарного столба, но слышал его голос и чувствовал ласковое прикосновение его пальцев к моей шее.

А может быть, это было всего лишь продолжением дурного сна, навеянного инсмутским вином. Не мог же Уортроп и в самом деле искать у меня жабры.

Где-то совсем рядом со мной плеснула вода — кажется, в ванной, где в такое время никого не должно было быть, а значит, дурной сон еще не закончился. Облизнув пересохшие губы не менее сухим языком, я попытался позвать Уортропа — а вдруг это все-таки он что-то делает там посреди ночи в полной темноте? — но вместо слов вышел только беспомощный хрип. Впрочем, это было уже неплохо — ведь совсем недавно от любой попытки что-то сказать меня неудержимо и неостановимо тошнило чистой прозрачной водой.

Плеск в ванной повторился. Сев на кровати (это вышло у меня удивительно легко, мне больше не казалось, что я иду по дну — видимо, действие вина порядком ослабело), я зажег лампу на прикроватном столике. Там же нашлась большая кружка с водой. Я прикончил ее одним долгим глотком и еще раз попытался позвать Уортропа — и вновь безуспешно. Чем он там занимается в такой час? Почему не зажег свет? И для чего вообще он положил меня в гостевой комнате (да, это оказалась совсем не спальня доктора), а не в моей собственной? А еще он мог бы принести мне воды…

Но доктор не отвечал на мой зов — может, просто не слышал, ведь голос мой все еще плохо подчинялся мне — и мне пришлось отправиться в ванную самому. Я и сам до конца не понимал, почему же я так уверенно решил, что там именно он, но уверенность эта сослужила мне плохую службу.

— Уортроп, вы не слышите или… — остаток фразы застрял у меня в горле. Я замер на пороге. В тусклом свете маленькой лампы я отчетливо видел бледную тонкую руку, безжизненно свисающую с бортика ванны. Вода стекала по длинным пальцам и капала на пол с тихим монотонным звуком.

Конечно же, это было всего лишь кошмарное видение — и ничего больше. Инсмутское вино еще не полностью выветрилось из моей головы. Я все еще видел окружавшую меня действительность словно бы сквозь тонкую водяную пленку, по которой шла мелкая рябь, а значит, и это… и мне определенно не следовало заглядывать в ванну. Мне нужно было вернуться в кровать и постараться снова заснуть.

Но чудовище внутри меня подняло голову. Я должен был увидеть. Я хотел увидеть.

И я сделал шаг вперед, поднимая лампу повыше.

И я увидел.

На дне ванны, заполненной водой, лежал Уортроп, раздетый, в одних лишь пижамных штанах. Его глаза были закрыты, волосы темным облаком парили вокруг бледного застывшего лица. Он, казалось мне, был сейчас даже красивее обычного — смерть будто сделала его моложе и спокойнее, смягчила все резкие черты. Ничто не нарушало безмолвного покоя, только вода все продолжала и продолжала медленно капать на пол с его мертвой руки.

Мир качнулся и поплыл у меня перед глазами. Чтобы не упасть, я схватился за мокрый гладкий бортик, и как раз перед тем, как рука моя соскользнула с него и я все же рухнул в воду, успел увидеть, что шею Уортропа пересекают несколько глубоких ран. Кто-то вскрыл ему горло.

Кто-то, не я!

И тут мертвец открыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

Пронзительный вой, отвратительный, заставляющий саму человеческую суть корчиться в страшной агонии, ударил по ушам. Меня выбросило из воды и отшвырнуло к стене; почти оглохший, мучимый тошнотой от невыносимого ужаса, наполнившего все мое существо, я сполз по ней на пол и забился в угол, бессмысленно зажимая уши руками. Кажется, я тоже кричал, не слыша себя. Лампа, которую я, разумеется, выронил, каким-то чудом не разбилась и не погасла, и вот, освещаемый ее светом, мертвец медленно поднялся, выпрямился во весь рост, и…

— Замолчи! — грянул знакомый голос, с необъяснимой легкостью перекрыв вой. — Немедленно заткнись, Эфраим Марш! — и мне на мгновение показалось, что этот крик окончательно оглушил меня — настолько резко воцарилась тишина.

Едва удостоив Эфраима взглядом, Уортроп бросился ко мне.

— Тише, Уилл Генри, — неожиданно ласково сказал он. В руке, которой он обнял меня за плечи, у него был пистолет, о чем он, видимо, совсем забыл. — Смотри на меня, — он мягко, но настойчиво заставил меня опустить руки и поднять лицо. — Что произошло?

Я не смог бы произнести ни слова, даже если бы от этого зависела моя жизнь. Уортроп наклонил мне голову, сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, и, словно не удовлетворившись поверхностным осмотром, принялся ощупывать мою шею. Сердце у него колотилось так же быстро, как мое.

— Что произошло? — спросил он громче. — Почему ты поднял этот жуткий крик, Эфраим Марш?

— Я не… — в голосе Эфраима звучал испуг. — Я просто спал, и вдруг… и на меня кто-то свалился, я…

— Свалился, — недобро фыркнул Уортроп. — Ты что, до сих пор не протрезвел, Уилл Генри? — он перестал искать непонятно что у меня на шее, но из объятий меня не выпустил. — Почему ты падаешь в уже занятые кем-то ванны?

— Рука, — еле слышно прошептал я, — соскользнула.

Пистолет Уортропа упирался мне в плечо. Я потянул его к себе, и доктор, хоть и заметно напрягся, безо всяких возражений отдал мне оружие. Не знаю, о чем он думал в тот момент. Боялся, что я выстрелю в его сына, или надеялся на это? Я поставил пистолет на предохранитель и положил на пол рядом с собой.

— Уму непостижимо, — был ли этот вздох вздохом облегчения или сожаления? — О чем вы оба только думали? Так орать из-за какой-то ерунды! — Уортроп поднялся на ноги, отряхнул штаны и уставился на меня сверху вниз. Он как будто хотел что-то сказать, но не мог решить, стоит ли. Мне вдруг почудилось, что он хочет передо мной извиниться. Господи, только не это! — и эта безмолвная мольба моя оказалась услышана. Уортроп пожал плечами, развернулся и покинул ванную, так больше ничего никому и не сказав.

Я обхватил голову руками и с неудовольствием отметил, что они дрожат. Все мои познания в монстрологии, весь мой опыт, которым я втайне гордился — все оказалось бесполезным. Я не смог устоять даже против мальчишки-Letiche, что уж говорить о взрослых особях? Может быть…

— Вам от меня сегодня одни неприятности, да? — Эфраим, главный источник всех моих бед и печалей, вылез из ванны и приблизился ко мне, оставляя за собой мокрые следы. Вода с него текла ручьем.

Да если бы только сегодня!

— Я очень сильно вас напугал? — он наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть мне в глаза. Я отвел взгляд. Лицо у него было точно такое же, как у его отца минутой раньше. Теперь и второму Уортропу понадобилось передо мной извиняться?

— Не очень, — я вздохнул. Это даже не было такой уж ложью — напугал себя я сам, напридумывав черт знает чего, а если и можно было в чем-то обвинить Эфраима — так разве что в проклятом, ненавистном мне сходстве. Именно оно вызывало во мне эту неясную, но сильную тревогу, сбивало с толку, путало мысли, вот и сейчас… вот и сейчас я не вполне понял, к кому именно я обращаюсь, когда сказал:

— Ладно, иди сюда, — возможно, к тому ребенку, кем я был шесть лет назад? К испуганному, растерянному, ничего не понимающему мальчику, отчаянно нуждавшемуся в утешении, которого Уортроп не хотел (или не мог) мне дать — точно так же, как сегодня он не захотел его давать своему испуганному, растерянному, ничего не понимающему сыну.

Эфраим радостно устремился в мои объятия, да что там — он буквально прилип ко мне. Его холодную кожу покрывал тонкий слой слизи, а под ним угадывалось что-то вроде мягкой чешуи. Он не был человеком, этот мальчик, но настоящая проблема крылась совсем не в этом. Я пригладил его мокрые волосы, лезущие мне в лицо, и подобрал с пола пистолет.

— Как по-твоему, — спросил я, — в кого из нас Уортроп собирался стрелять?

— Не знаю, — но он знал, я видел это по его глазам — он знал. Каждый из нас знал. Каждый из нас был твердо уверен, что выстрел предназначался ему.

Но так ли уж важно это было, если Уортроп первым делом бросился ко мне?

Видят боги, первым делом он бросился именно ко мне.

*

Наутро — хотя вряд ли можно было назвать это так, ведь к моменту моего пробуждения время уже давно перевалило за полдень — к жажде, все продолжавшей мучить меня, присоединился голод. Неудивительно — я ведь вторые сутки почти ничего не ел. Я спустился на кухню, изо всех сил надеясь, что не встречу там ни одного Уортропа, но надеждам моим не суждено было оправдаться.

— Доброе утро, Уилл! — Эфраим широко улыбнулся мне. На лбу у него красовалась большая шишка. Такая же шишка на том же месте была и у меня — значит, вот обо что я вчера так сильно ударился, когда упал. — Вы будете обедать?

Перед ним стояла тарелка, наполненная зеленовато-бурой густой жижей. Сам, что ли, приготовил?

— Мне хватило вашего вина, — сказал я, наливая себе вторую кружку воды и думая о том, насколько быстро жизнь с Уортропом вынуждает приобретать самые различные навыки. Эфраим провел здесь всего пару дней, а вот уже…

— Что? А, нет, — Эфраим смущенно хихикнул, — это не инсмутская еда, это отец сварил суп. Сказал, что ему надоело мое голодное нытье.

Замечательно. Теперь Уортроп варит для него свой ужасный несъедобный суп. Просто прекрасно.

От таких известий у меня совершенно пропал аппетит.

— Тогда тем более не буду, — буркнул я. Вода в большом кувшине закончилась, и моя жажда наконец-то утихла. Вот и отлично. Теперь можно было выпить и чего-нибудь покрепче. Не инсмутского вина, разумеется, а что-то попроще, что-то вроде того джина, что я купил вчера.

— Но вы совсем ничего не едите, Уилл! — сказал Эфраим с упреком. — Это хороший суп, он с рыбой, и она в нем такими большими кусками! Давайте я положу вам хотя бы немного…

— Я, — сказал я, испытывая неприятное чувство узнавания, — способен сам о себе позаботиться.

Да куда же подевался мой джин? Неужели я оставил бутылку в пивной? Или дядя Эфраима, воспользовавшись моим состоянием, прибрал ее себе? Или Уортроп, не терпящий пьянства, особенно — моего, выбросил ее, пока я спал? Я бы мог попробовать призвать его к ответу — раз уж я не могу призвать к ответу Уолтера, но Уортроп и сам куда-то подевался. Его верхней одежды не было на привычном месте, но я и без того знал, что его нет дома, безошибочно определяя это по каким-то неведомым мне самому признакам.

Странно, но только сейчас я понял, что почти не видел доктора с того самого злополучного вечера в библиотеке. Ночные встречи не шли в счет, особенно та, что случилась сегодня — она с большой долей вероятности могла оказаться всего лишь плодом моего измученного, больного сознания. Я с подозрением уставился на Эфраима, который как ни в чем ни бывало поглощал кошмарный суп, и перед моим мысленным взором вновь возник мертвец, лежащий на дне ванны. Что, если Эфраим и впрямь избавился от доктора в первый же день, а теперь только и ждет удобного момента, чтобы избавиться от меня? Но вчера, пока я был без сознания, он не тронул меня — а ведь момента удобнее, чем этот, сложно было себе вообразить. Мне уготована какая-то иная судьба? Почему-то я вдруг представил, как Эфраима, оставшегося без отца, передают мне на воспитание, и мы живем с ним, вот в этом самом доме…

Нет. Этого просто не могло случиться. У Эфраима есть семья, мать и дедушка, про которых он вечно болтает, а еще бесчисленные дяди и тёти, кузины и кузены, с чего бы кому-то пришло в голову отдавать его мне? Да и Уортроп, должно быть, просто вышел прогуляться и подышать воздухом — ну и что, что на улице снова льет как из ведра…

Звук ключа, поворачиваемого в замке входной двери, словно бы подтвердил мою последнюю мысль, а спустя каких-то несколько секунд Уортроп появился на кухне во плоти, мокрый, взъерошенный, забрызганный грязью едва ли не по самую шею. Он плюхнул на стол объемистый пакет, из которого сочилось что-то вязкое и вонючее.

— Что это такое? — спросил я, стараясь за неприветливостью скрыть испытываемое мной облегчение, и Уортроп посмотрел на меня так, будто видел впервые в жизни.

— Если бы ты не пренебрегал своими прямыми обязанностями и разбирал почту вовремя, то ты бы это знал, а мне бы не пришлось лазать по деревьям в одиночку, — сказал он сердито. — Но у тебя все время находятся другие, несомненно, более важные и увлекательные занятия, а я не могу бесконечно ждать, когда ты освободишься и соизволишь вернуться к работе.

— Это тот самый птенец кикияона, да? — Эфраим осторожно тронул пакет и продолжил, обращаясь уже ко мне:

— Полковник Уизерс, путешественник, привез из Африки яйцо, а оно оказалось…

— Мне неинтересно, — оборвал его я.

— Но вы же сами спросили, что это, а я, так уж вышло, знаю…

Господи, где мне взять сил, чтобы вынести все это?

— Я спрашивал, кажется, не у тебя, — сказал я. — Доктор Уортроп, мы можем поговорить? Наедине, желательно.

Уортроп с сомнением покосился на свой драгоценный пакет, потом перевел взгляд на меня. Он явно хотел привычно огрызнуться и отправить меня в подвал, готовить инструменты для вскрытия этого неведомого птенца или что там у него было, но ему словно бы что-то мешало это сделать.

— Хорошо, — наконец с видимой неохотой сказал он. — Эфраим, оставь нас ненадолго.

— Конечно, — Эфраим кивнул, вылил в себя остатки супа и исчез за дверью. Уортроп сел на его место, подпер голову рукой и так обреченно вздохнул, что у меня немедленно возникло ужасное подозрение — а вдруг он решил, что…

— Вы знали, что Уолтер с кладбища — Letiche? — быстро, пока он и в самом деле не принялся неловко и мучительно извиняться, не извиняясь, сказал я.

— Что? Да, Эфраим сказал мне.

— И что вы собираетесь с этим делать?

— Ничего, — нельзя сказать, что ответ этот стал для меня сюрпризом, напротив — именно его я и ожидал услышать, когда заводил этот разговор, но мелкое противное чувство, которому я не мог подобрать названия, все же наполнило горечью мой рот.

— Ничего, Уилл Генри, — с раздражением повторил Уортроп, правильно истолковав выражение моего лица. — Нельзя вот так просто взять и пристрелить ни в чем неповинного человека — а мистер Уолтер Уэйтли по всем бумагам официально проходит как самый обычный человек! — и не нажить себе проблем с полицией.

— Раньше вас это никогда не останавливало, — заметил я. Полиция! Пусть рассказывает о страхе перед полицией кому-нибудь другому! — И вы знаете, что констебль будет просто счастлив, если мы избавим город от скрывающегося в нем чудовища, непредсказуемого и способного стать опасным в любой момент.

— Констебль не станет закрывать глаза на убийство без веской на то причины!

— А разве ее нет? А то, что из-за них я вчера…

— Твое неумение подбирать себе собутыльников — вовсе не веская причина! — Уортроп почти кричал. — Что вообще у тебя на плечах вместо головы, Уилл Генри? С кем ты сядешь пить в следующий раз? С антропофагами? Может быть, с монгольским червем? По твоей вине Letiche были вчера прямо здесь, в моем доме, и…

— По моей вине? — закричал я еще громче. — Да это же вы, вы приняли здесь Эфраима! Если бы не он, ничего из этого не произошло бы!

— Если бы не он, ты бы подхватил воспаление легких, валяясь без чувств на чьей-нибудь могиле! К тому же, разве он не пытался предостеречь тебя? Но ты не слушаешь никого, ты…

— Да почему вы так защищаете этих тварей? Неужели, заделав ребенка одной из них, вы готовы простить их всех скопом? — видят боги, я не хотел говорить этого, но остановиться уже не сумел.

— Уилл Генри! — вот теперь я был уверен, что Уортроп меня ударит, но он даже не поднялся со стула. — Делай, что хочешь, Уилл Генри, — сказал он тихо, — только исчезни с глаз моих долой.

— С радостью! — и я вышел из кухни, громко хлопнув дверью.

*

— Даже не буду спрашивать, где тебя носило, — такими словами Уортроп встретил меня, когда я, грязный, насквозь промокший и замерзший, с трудом держась на ногах, ввалился в его кабинет.

— В-вы сами велели мне сг-гинуть, — заплетающимся языком еле выговорил я. Носило меня на кладбище, где я сперва искал Уолтера, а потом, дойдя до определенной кондиции, уже не искал никого, а просто забрался в фамильный склеп Уортропов и уснул, но об этом я, разумеется, рассказывать не собирался.

— Я не говорил тебе пропадать на сутки, — сказал Уортроп, — и напиваться до скотского состояния тоже не говорил.

— Не говорили, — я согласно качнулся вперед, — но это в-все равно из-за вас.

Вообще-то я вернулся домой через полчаса после того, как ушел, и честно собирался сказать Уортропу, что я ничего такого не имел в виду, просто погорячился, вот и наговорил лишнего — да вы и сами всегда так делаете! — вот только…

Вернувшись, я прямым ходом направился в подвал, ничуть не сомневаясь, что Уортроп там, возится со своим дурацким трофеем, и я оказался прав, вот только в подвале он был не один.

— Пилу, Эфраим, — услышал я из приоткрытой двери, — не эту, поменьше. Вот, теперь держи здесь, пока я… — следом раздался тихий хлопок и Эфраим ойкнул.

— Если тебя тошнит, ведро в том углу, — сказал доктор.

— Тошнит? Нет, все в порядке, — голос Эфраима звучал до отвращения радостно. — Двухнедельные утопленники лопаются сильнее и воняют намного хуже! А при ритуалах вообще…

Дальше я не слушал. Мне и так все было предельно ясно. Я развернулся и тихо покинул этот дом, в котором во мне больше никто не нуждался.

А теперь я снова был здесь, достаточно пьяный, чтобы потребовать от Уортропа вынести окончательный вердикт, но, кажется, недостаточно пьяный, чтобы услышать его.

— Что творится с тобой, Уилл Генри, — тем временем ворчал Уортроп, усаживая меня в кресло. — Ты уже второй раз заявляешься домой в совершенно непотребном виде. Видимо, я должен напомнить тебе, к чему приводит злоупотребление алкоголем… не сейчас, конечно, — задумчиво сказал он, глядя на меня.

— Ск-жите, — пробормотал я, — а вот есл-ли бы Эфраим не приехал… если бы он…

— При чем здесь Эфраим?

— П-при том, что… — я неопределенно взмахнул рукой, — я плохой ассистент!

— Этого, — ровным голосом сказал Уортроп, — я тоже не говорил. Напротив, я всегда утверждал что твои услуги для меня незаменимы, и чем быстрее ты прекратишь маяться глупостями и вернешься к…

— Ему даже не нужно ведро! — выкрикнул я. Мысли мои разбегались и я никак не мог собрать их воедино.

— Какое ведро? Что ты несешь?

— Он к-красивее, и у… умеет хорошо говорить… и справится лучше, чем… н-ничего странного, что вы хотите меня заменить…

— Тебе надо как следует проспаться, Уилл Генри, — Уортроп поморщился. — Я не понимаю ни слова из того, что ты лепечешь. На кого я должен тебя заменить?

— Да на Эфраима же! — и крик этот словно бы отнял у меня последние силы. Я сполз по креслу, положил тяжелую мутную голову на подлокотник и прикрыл глаза. Будь что будет.

— На кого? — Уортроп неподдельно удивился. — Как это вообще пришло тебе в голову? Зачем бы мне делать это? О Господи, — он опустился в кресло напротив, — ты из-за этого ведешь себя, как последний идиот? — он помолчал. — Но почему это тебя так сильно расстраивает? Мне казалось, ты терпеть не можешь монстрологию, да и мое общество тебе неприятно.

— Вы же знаете, что это не так, — прошептал я, не открывая глаз. — Дураком-то не прикидывайтесь. Стал бы я возвращаться к вам снова и снова, если бы…

Кресло Уортропа скрипнуло, когда он поднялся с него, чтобы взять меня за руку.

— Уилл Генри… — начал было он, но тут же оборвал сам себя, — а впрочем, нет, нет, ничего, — он вздохнул. — Я никогда не собирался брать Эфраима в ассистенты, и уж тем более — не собирался заменять им тебя.

— Обещаете?

— Что я должен пообещать? — спросил Уортроп. — Ну хорошо — обещаю, что даже если какая-нибудь нужда или моя собственная блажь заставят меня забрать Эфраима к себе, место моего незаменимого ассистента останется за тобой, — он сильнее стиснул мою руку. — Этого тебе достаточно? А раз так, — прибавил он после моего утвердительного кивка, — иди к себе, проспись и не смей попадаться мне на глаза, пока не протрезвеешь! Помочь тебе добраться до кровати?

От помощи я отказался. Мне вроде бы немного полегчало после нашего разговора. Осторожно, держась за все, что подворачивалось мне под руку, я вышел из кабинета и тут же наткнулся на Эфраима.

— Подслушивал? — спросил я.

— Нет, — соврал он. — Вот, можете опереться на меня.

На этот раз отказываться я не стал. Все-таки я переоценил свои силы.

— Вы знаете, Уилл, я ведь не остался бы, даже если бы он попросил меня об этом, — сказал Эфраим, как-то возмутительно легко удерживая меня в вертикальном положении. — Конечно, мне нравится здесь, и вы оба мне тоже нравитесь, и монстрология ваша такая занятная, но в Инсмуте у меня есть своя жизнь.

— Ты же понимаешь, что дело не в этом, — сказал я. — И не в тебе. Не обращай внимания.

— Да, я понимаю, — Эфраим толкнул дверь моей комнаты. — Сначала нет, но сегодня я понял. Мне жаль, что из-за меня вы столько раз поссорились. Не беспокойтесь, Уилл, я никогда не займу ваше место. Он в самом деле… — и я, догадываясь, что он хочет сказать, и не желая, чтобы слова эти были произнесены вслух, прикрыл ему рот рукой.

Пожалуй, когда-нибудь я все-таки смогу к нему привыкнуть.


End file.
